A Life: Harry Potter, Techno-Wizard
by FallenSHIN0BI
Summary: After Harry defeated Lord Voldemort as a baby, he was put up for adoption under currently unknown circumstances. He was adopted by American Wizard Justin S. Evans, head of Evans Corp., the most influential Techno-magic company in the world. When he receives his letter, Harry goes to Hogwarts with his personal bodyguard and the year unfolds in unsuspected ways. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.


Warnings: I'll give you any if the need arises. A bit of language. Also this series does draw from other universes. Now before you complain, they are all "Magic"; in this case _Naruto_'s world is referenced, but in the **past**, with, in this case, Chakra being an ancient Japanese magic. There will be no crossing over.

Also this takes place just a few years ago, 2008-2009 instead of the original time, just to make some elements flow better.

Pairings unknown at the moment. There may or may be not slash. Tell me what you guys think.

"Spoken Words"

_Thoughts_

Now with that out of the way, Enjoy!

~FS

* * *

Chapter 1: Harry Potter Receives his Letter

* * *

"What's on the schedule for today James?" the CEO asked of his bodyguard/butler as he strode into his office. He would already have been briefed by the prompt and punctual man, but he had a firm policy not to brief at home unless it was an emergency. If it was important info to interrupt his time at home with his son Harry (which was pretty damn important itself), than they could call the CEO himself. His bodyguard bowed, "You have a later meeting with today with Mr. Jobs at 1:00 concerning our ideas. He is very interested about our ideas on incorporating Magic into his company's products."

The CEO nodded, sitting down at his desk, "Please get me some some coffee James, I need a little booster to wake me up." The man bowed again, "Of course Mr. Evans." Mr. Evans sighed to himself as he looked at all the paperwork. Being the leader in Technomagic in America really was a pain sometimes. It would be a massive relief if he and Mr. Jobs could get this deal at least outlined; then some of the trouble developing their products would be over. Making deals were always the hardest. But if this worked, American Wizards and Witches everywhere would be clamoring for it.

"Here you go Mr. Evans." The CEO gratefully took the coffee from James, black like he liked it. James Himura was a godsend. The man knew how to juggle tons of things at once and still managed to help make sure that he didn't forget anything. He had come across the second-generation Japanese man while researching Japanese magic early on in his career. The man's parents had immigrated before he was born. Not only had the man helped the already successful CEO out with research but offered to continue helping him if he was offered a job. Mr. Evans had of course jumped at the offer to have such a capable man (he knew Japanese style Magic, Martial arts, Marksmanship, even a little Robotics) to help him out.

James head tilted slightly as he listened to his earpiece, "Justin, your son appears to be calling." The CEO chuckled, "What am I going to do with him? I'm gone for half a hour and he's already calling me." James chuckled as well as Justin picked up the phone, "Yes son, what is it?" The phone was jerked away from his ear quickly as his son yelled excitedly over the phone, "FATHER!" Mr. Evans winced as he rubbed his ear, "Harry, don't be so loud! You'll blow out my eardrums of these days!" He glanced at his bodyguard, who was barely controlling his chuckles at the every clearly heard exchange.

"Oh, suck it up Father," Justin pictured Harry's eyes rolling at this part. "You forgot your Notes about Sasori's puppets!" _Akasuna no Sasori_, or Sasori of the Red Sands, was one of Mr. Evans' longest projects. James was a descendant of someone in the man's family and when the two had met, James had told him about it. The CEO's curiosity was piqued; the possibilities for controllable magic-using puppets or androids were infinite. Every since, Justin, James, and a couple of their Japanese Magic Experts had been working on recreating them.

"I have them all on a thumb drive Harry. I wouldn't forget them." He heard Harry sigh in relief, "Good to hear; we put a lot of effort into that last night. Have a good day at work Dad." "You too; Put Erik on the the phone before you hang up." Erik Himura was Harry's personal bodyguard/butler/servant, and was the nephew of James. When the boy's parents had died, Erik had come to live with his uncle. He was three years older than Harry and they grew up together. When Erik had turned 11, he had been offered a job from Mr. Evans to be Harry's personal bodyguard, butler, general servant, and friend. Erik had happily accepted; he didn't know many others and was glad to stay with his friends and family.

"Yes, Mr. Evans?" "Please keep Harry out of trouble. Tomorrow he will be turning 11 years old, and God knows he'll be off the walls excited. I have a very important meeting today, so please don't kill ourselves."

"Oh? May I ask who the meeting is with?" "Mr. Jobs, about some exciting business opportunities-" "Wait, the Mr. Jobs?" A crash came over the phone. "Yes, the Mr. Jobs, and what was that?" "Ah, that was Harry. I better go keep an eye on him. Bye Mr. Evans."

The CEO shook his head, amused at the boy's antics. He then saw the look of confusion on Himura's face as he listened to something come across his earpiece. "Okay, alright, I'll tell him." He said, turning to Justin, "Apparently one of our Wizards came across a owl with a Hogwarts letter for a certain 'Harry James Potter'." Surprise lit up the CEO's face. He had no idea that Harry had magical blood in him. When he had adopted Harry as a baby, it had been a closed adoption. He had no idea who the parents were, or why he was up for adoption.

But his parents obviously were magical. To be invited to Hogwarts; it was a great honor for a foreign student. But, why for him? Justin was puzzled. Until he remembered Wizarding Britain's recent History. The Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort had been vanquished by a child. By the name Harry Potter. His son was originally Harry J Potter, now Harry J Evans. Mr. Evans had originally brushed this off as a coincidence when he had learned it. Both were popular names in America, and why would a hero be put up for closed adoption? But there it was. He'd have to tell Harry tonight. They both had a lot they needed to find out before he went to the school.

He'd also have to talk about Politics with his son. Unlike Britain's history, America had no ridiculous history of bigoted nobility (though the upper class was sometimes viewed as such at some points in history) or unwarranted Muggle and Wizard prejudices. At least the Wizards didn't. Magic in America went along two paths. That which called on God and the type that didn't. Obviously, the Holy magics were accepted as Miracles of God. Which since it called on God, it really was. The other type was rejected still by many Muggles. Anyways, for the most part, Magic was much more accepted in America as were Muggles in Wizarding America.

But BRITAIN, gah, it made Justin want to gag. The British had a long segregated society due to the nobility, and the segregation of Wizards and Muggles only made this worse. Honestly, with that upbringing (with all the restriction from their Ministry) Mr. Evans wasn't suprised at all that Dark Wizards terrorized their community. And then their damn self-centeredness. They believed they were the strongest wizards. Ugh, it made him sick.

_ I mean_, Mr. Evans thought, _there are plenty of other wizards just as strong as Merlin! Like Sasori, or the ninjas from that time-period, they had magic surpassing his! George Washington, America's first President, was just as good too! He beat the British with his magic tactics! And you couldn't forget the Egyptian Pharaohs! And Moses, one of the first to work God's wonders in turn beat them! And yet all the Brits can think about is that damn Merlin!_

He really didn't want to have Harry go to that school or country. He looked at James, "Should I give it to him?" The bodyguard mulled it over for a moment, then nodded. "He is their National Hero and if you try and keep him away from them, I'm sure it won't be pretty." Justin thought, "Yes, but none of us are British citizens, so their hands are tied if I don't let him go." James agreed, but after taking a sip of his own coffee, continued, "Perhaps. If he truly is a Wizard however, he needs education. It may be best to arrange Erik being sent as a bodyguard and have some others stationed nearby, in case of an emergency."

The Ceo nodded, "Sound advice as always James. What other matters require my attention before that meeting?" James handed him a folder, "Our TechnoMagic R&D Department has some solutions possible solutions to the short-out issues that we've been having as we try and weave our Magic more deeply into our products." Mr. Evans nodded, "Good, it's really starting to aggravate me that we still hadn't found a way yet." James agreed, "It has been most troublesome for us..."

...

... L:HPTW ...

...

"So, young Master, what do you want to do today?" Said an irked Erik, running a hand through his black hair. Harry was pouting at his friend but knew it was a lost cause. Erik only acted this polite to his young charge when he was pissed off. He currently was keeping Harry sitting in a chair by controlling his body with Chakra strings. The Himura's had been passing the magic technique down since it was created, one of the few families to remember it, the only outside of Japan. His uncle turned out to absolutely rubbish at the method, but Erik was a natural at them. He helped the Evans Corp. with any puppet proto-types they created. And did he forget to mention how effective they were at keeping his... energetic young Master in line?

And what had he done this time you may ask? Oh nothing much really just BROKEN AN ANTIQUE VASE! _ IT WAS ON THE SHELF OF THE BOOKCASE HE CAN"T REACH!, _his mind mentally screamed, _HOW THE HELL DID HE EVEN GET IT DONE WITHOUT KNOCKING IT ALL OVER?!_

Now normally, Erik was calm, semi-patient, and fun-loving. But whenever Harry broke anything, Erik might not have gotten blamed for it by Mr. Evans but his Uncle didn't let him off the hook so easily. He'd get lectured at about how if he couldn't protect a vase, how could he protect Harry. Erik would of course, irritated, snap back that he was to guard Harry not the vase. Then Uncle would tell him that wasn't the point. Erik knew it wasn't, but still.

"Let's go to the fair! It's in town, right?" Harry said, hoping to get his friend's mind off of the subject. Erik brightened a bit, "Yes, yes it is. Go change and then meet me back here." He said, releasing the Chakra strings. As Harry sped to his room, he didn't notice the smirk tugged at the corner of Erik's lips. When Harry got into his room, he quickly closed and locked the door. Of course his friend had a key for it, so it was kind of pointless, but it made him feel safer.

He quickly changed out of his robe (the muggle type you wear at home), white undershirt, and pajama pants and grabbed his black slacks, white button-down shirt, dress shoes, and fashionable designer glasses before running out where Erik was waiting with the limo he had called. He had always dressed nicely, mainly due to the fact that his father insisted he look as good as possible. In fact, when Harry he managed to convince his Father to buy him his first pair of jeans at around 8 years old, his only thought was that he didn't like the way the jeans sagged on his knees. They were promptly tossed, to the delight of his Father.

Erik wore similar clothes except that he had in addition a black vest and tie and a black fedora. When Harry arrived, he opened the door for him as Erik slipped on his sunglasses. He slid next to Harry, closed the door and told the driver were to go. They were there in a flash and the driver hurried out and opened the door for them. They stepped out, melting some hearts on the spot and causing 1, 2, no 3 girls to faint. Though the last one might have had heat exhaustion. But the smell of Money, Fame, and Style were flowing off them, so Erik never was sure.

They were used to the attention; couldn't go anywhere in the city, heck the country, without people salivating. Erik thoroughly enjoyed it, but Harry would've liked a bit less. 'Cause sometimes it was creepy. And very weird when old people look at you with that funny look most people always gave the two of them. Harry had a vague idea about what that was insinuating about those people and their intentions. But he really didn't want to find out. It was nice that Erik was the one most people paid attention to. But that didn't leave Harry out, oh no. Erik told him apparently he looked very "cute" and that was what attracted the looks. Whatever.

They were merrily going from one attraction to the next when a few thugs cornered them behind one of the stands. It was four of them vs. Erik. Harry truly felt sorry for them.

"Hey there," said the leader, "How's about you and me-" "I'm sorry," Erik said, "But unless you plan on getting out of our way, I need to kick your asses." The man sneered, "Go ahead kid. Try. You can't." Erik smirked, "You're half-right. I can but won't. But you can and will."

With this Erik hand flew up, throwing his Chakra strings at the thug and taking control of his body. The man cried out in surprise as the bodyguard controlled his body, forcing him to beat the snot out of his lackeys before knocking himself out. Harry was laughing as Erik grinned evilly as he severed his strings. Really, Most Muggles always jumped in to battle with no clear objective or plan. Then again, he had heard some idiot wizards did it as well. Oh well, just goes to show Wizards aren't superior to Muggles in anything but Magic.

They spent the rest of the day at the Fair. Finally, it was time to go. And Erik was a bit relieved. He had to stop another two groups trying to harass mainly, but also Harry. The limo pulled up and they piled in, laughing as they were driven back to the Manor. When they got back, it was dinner time and Father and James were already home. They had dinner ready and were ready. They all sat around the table, talking about their days. Harry and Erik were thrilled to hear about the successful deal with Mr. Jobs and his company.

"The TMRDD have figured out a way for us to put magic and computers together. As you know, we've only been able to use limited computing power in any Technomagic machinery we've made. That can now change. We have plans to integrate magic into Smart phones and then, when we finished the Puppet Project Phase 1, we can start the second part and try to make androids." Harry and Erik applauded, Erik glad for the prospect of androids, Harry excited about magical Smartphones.

Mr. Evans held up a hand quieting them. "That said, we received a very interesting letter today. It has brought to light some things about Harry's past." The two kids exchanged glances before Harry asked, "Like what?" Glancing at James, who nodded, Father continued, "Remember the lessons about British Wizarding History? How in recent history a Dark Lord was defeated by a boy, not a year old?" Harry nodded, "Yeah he had the same name as me. But what does that have to do with me-?" He was interrupted by a gasp from Erik, who had seen their relatives meaningful looks.

"Harry's him? Oh my god Harry, that's awesome!" Harry looked at his excited friend confusedly. "But what does-? OH MY GOD!" The two adults winced and then chuckled at the young boy's loud response. Father leaned forward, "And guess which little celebrity got an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy?" The two boys were celebrating, hugging, laughing, much to the amusement of the adults. "Happy Birthday Son," Father said as he gave his son his letter. Harry ran up and hugged hima and took it. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"I'm going to be a Wizard too!" Harry said happily, dancing about. Then he paused. "What about Erik?" This was nagging Erik's mind as well. His Father smiled, "Don't worry, when we reply, I'll make sure that I meet with the Headmaster to discuss Erik's position as Bodyguard." James smirked, "But you boys realize what this means, correct?" They had eager faces. "Refresher Politics lessons." Both groaned at the mention of those, but it really barely dampened Harry's spirits. He was going to be a wizard too!

* * *

Reviews make my day better! Not flaming ones, of course, but beggars can't be choosers! Anyways, any and all ideas would be appreciated!

~FS


End file.
